


Coat

by Hibernia1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Clothes, Gen, M/M, Mugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibernia1/pseuds/Hibernia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard is mugged and comes to Sebastian for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coat

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: off camera violence, off camera implied murder, language.

The bell rang. Sebastian, half asleep on his couch, opened one eye, then closed it again. He wasn’t expecting anyone and he didn’t feel like getting up and walking all the way to the door. Effort.

The bell rang again, and again. Sebastian was just debating if it would be a good idea to fire a blank at the door, to chase away whomever was ringing his bell, when someone started to shout.

“Seb, let me in, for fuck’s sake!”

For one bewildering, exhilarating moment Sebastian’s brain helpfully supplied ‘it’s Jim. That’s Jim’s voice. Jim finally came back’ and the whole world was suddenly painted in Technicolour again. The moment passed, Sebastian got up and rushed to the door, and everything went back to grey.

When he opened the door Richard came falling inside, clutching his side and panting.

“Rich… what the hell?”

There was blood seeping through Richard’s fingers and Sebastian had to swallow back the bile that came up in his throat.

“I was mugged,” Richard panted, “and stabbed. Your place was much closer than the hospital and I couldn’t call anyone, they took everything, my wallet, my phone, my new leather coat…”

“Come on, I’ll check you out. Here, lean on me. Is there anything in your phone or your wallet that can connect you to Jim?”

Richard nodded.

“For fuck’s sake, Rich! I told you to get rid of everything!”

Richard moaned when Sebastian roughly manhandled him to the small bathroom and sat him down on the toilet.

“Lemme see… I’ll get that shirt off first. Sit still, I need to check the wound. Sit still!”

“You’re hurting me,” Richard muttered, but he sat still.

“Yeah, well. Ok, it’s not as bad as it looks. You’ll need stitches but as far as I can tell they missed all the important parts. Do you want me to drive you to a hospital or shall I stitch you up right here?”

“I’d rather not go to a hospital. They’ll call the police and the police are always trying to get me to talk about Jim, even after all these years.”

“Yeah, they get like that. Ok, hang on while I get the first aid kit.”

Richard leaned back a bit and tried to take deep breaths. His side was hurting a lot, Sebastian was angry with him and he’d just lost all of his stuff to some muggers. He felt like crying.

When Sebastian came back he dropped down on his knees and started rummaging through a first aid kit. 

“Now, I don’t have anything to numb it with, so it’s going to hurt,” he warned, “best hold still though. I’ll try to make it quick.”

Richard nodded and braced himself. He made some small noises of distress while Sebastian, his hands quick and efficient, wiped away the blood, disinfected the wound and stitched him up, but he didn’t move a muscle.

“That’s you done,” Sebastian finally said, carefully dressing the stitched-up wound.

“Thanks.”

Richard tried to get up, but he got dizzy, his ears started to ring and everything went black. The last conscious thought he had was of Jim, who’d always hated Richard showing weakness.

When Richard came to he was lying on Sebastian’s couch, a plaid thrown over him. Sebastian was sitting in a chair opposite of the couch, watching him.

“Hi. Welcome back to the land of the living.”

“Hi.”

Richard slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and vaguely wondering why he was suddenly wearing a very old T-shirt that was much too big for him.

“How do you feel?”

“Better. Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. Those guys who mugged you, can you tell me what they looked like?”

“Yes. Can I have some water first, please? My throat’s all dry.”

“Sure, hang on.”

Sebastian left the living room. Richard carefully prodded his side and winced. The wound hurt a lot and he still felt slightly dizzy. 

“Here. I brought you some painkillers too, I suppose your side stings a bit.”

“It really does, yes. Thanks.”

“Now, those muggers…”

Richard described the two big guys who’d attacked him to the best of his ability. Sebastian asked some questions and finally nodded.

“I’ll make some calls, maybe my guys can find them and get you your things back. And Rich, seriously… I told you to get rid of everything tying you to Jim from your wallet and phone, hell, from everything that’s not locked away in your apartment. Why didn’t you listen?”

Richard sighed.

“I kept his private number in my phone and his last voicemail to me. And a picture of the two of us and a note he wrote to me in my wallet. I know I shouldn’t have, but, I don’t know. I’m sorry. Does this create problems for you?”

“Not for me, no, but it could make your life very hard if this falls into the wrong hands.”

“Jim’s been gone for years now, surely those young thugs don’t know about him anymore?”

“No, but their boss might. Or their boss’s boss. It was stupid. If they figure out you’re his brother they could try to get you to pay them protection money or something like that. Or worse. I could put a stop to that, of course, but I’d rather not have to.”

“I don’t want to delete his last voicemail to me. I’m not doing it.”

“Rich…”

“No. Are you seriously telling me you don’t have anything of his in your phone anymore?”

“We’re not talking about me right now. I’m not likely to get mugged.”

“So that’s a no, then.”

Sebastian narrowed his eyes in anger and Richard stiffened. He really didn’t want Sebastian to lose his temper. Sebastian got violent when he lost it and even though he wasn’t likely to hurt Richard, it was still a risk.

“You _will_ delete that voicemail,” Sebastian said, his voice cold, “and you will show me that note so I can decide if you can keep it in your wallet or not. The picture has to go. I want you safe. I’ve got enough on my plate without you getting into trouble because you’re too stubborn to listen to reason.”

Richard knew Sebastian made sense, but he didn’t like his tone. He was tired and upset and in pain, so he reacted more belligerently than he normally would have done.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do. You’re not my brother. I’m sorry I came to you for help, but rest assured, it won’t happen again. Bye, Sebastian. Thanks for the stitches.”

He got up, gasping when his wound protested, and started to make his way to the door. He was moving more slowly than he would have liked to, but he was in too much pain to go any faster. He didn’t even make it halfway down the corridor before Sebastian stopped him.

“Let go of me!”

“You’re not going out in this weather in just one of my T-shirts, you idiot. You’ll get pneumonia and die. Come on, get back in, sit down. You’re shaking. Come on, don’t be silly. I’m sorry, ok?”

Richard gave in, mostly because he felt faint again. Sebastian brought him back to the couch, carefully helped him to sit down and wrapped him in the plaid.

“There. Now, how about I make some calls to try and get your stuff back? And after that I will make us tea and we’ll talk about this rationally. Ok?”

Richard nodded weakly. He felt nauseous. Sebastian left the room and Richard heard him talk – and occasionally yell – on his phone, but he didn’t try and make out what was being said. He was beyond tired suddenly.

When Sebastian came back in with steaming mugs of tea Richard was leaning back, his eyes closed and his face even paler than when he’d just come in. Sebastian carefully sat down next to him.

“My men are looking for your muggers. They’ll report within the hour.”

“They call you The Colonel, don’t they?”

“My men? Yes.”

“Did they rebel against you when Jim… after he… when Jim left?”

Sebastian frowned in confusion. Richard had never really asked him about Jim’s empire before. But then he shrugged and answered.

“Some did. Most stayed loyal. And the ones who didn’t, well, good riddance. Also, operations changed a lot, so I needed fewer people anyway. I threw out all dealings with politics, espionage, drugs, fraud, and most of the consultancy. I kept the sniping, distortion, some burglary and the arms trade. Some body guarding, as well.”

Richard leaned against Sebastian’s shoulder.

“It’s not like you need the money,” he mumbled.

“Well, no. But I’ll go crazy if I don’t work. Besides, neither do you and you still take acting jobs.”

“True. I donate everything I make to charity these days. The money Jim left me is more than enough for the rest of my life.”

“Charity?”

“Mental health, mostly. Helping people to, you know, not kill themselves.”

Sebastian sighed. 

“About your phone,” he started, changing the subject, but Richard interrupted him.

“I’m not deleting that voicemail if I ever get my phone back. I know you’re right, and that I should, but I can’t, Seb. I just can’t. I don’t want to forget his voice.”

“His voice was identical to yours!”

“Not to my ears. He sounded more, I don’t know, confident, I guess.”

“Anyway, never mind. I was gonna say that I understand. And you’re right. I have some of his messages to me saved as well. I understand. But you’ve got to be more careful, Rich, seriously. I know you don’t want a bodyguard, but how about a GPS-tracker we attach to your keyring? One only I have access to? Then if I see any sort of weird activity or strange locations I can check in, make sure you’re ok.”

Richard licked his lips thoughtfully, looking so much like Jim all of a sudden that Sebastian closed his eyes for a second.

“I could live with that,” Richard said, “as long as absolutely no one else but you has access to it.”

“I swear.”

“Ok then.”

“Ok. And, assuming you’ll get your wallet back, the note and the picture…”

“I’ll keep the picture at home from now on. I’m keeping the note though. I just remembered, no one will be able to connect it to Jim. He didn’t sign with his real name.”

“Then what did he sign it with?”

“A name I used to call him when we were kids. It doesn’t matter.”

Sebastian was dying to find out what Richard used to call Jim when they were kids, but Richard looked so miserable that he decided not to try and get that information out of him just yet. Instead, he handed him his tea.

“Thanks Seb. Are we friends again?”

“Don’t mention it. And, yes. Of course. I’m sorry I lost my temper.”

“If I ever need stitches again, I’ll still come to you, then.”

“Let’s hope that won’t be necessary, but yes, please do.”

Richard smiled at Sebastian, who grinned back. He then took a sip of tea and yawned.

“I’m exhausted. I better go home or I’ll fall asleep right here.”

“Why don’t you stay the night? You can have my bed, I’ll sleep on the couch. Tomorrow I’ll cook you breakfast, and I’ll check your wound, and then I’ll drive you home. Should something happen during the night at least you won’t be alone.”

“What could happen?”

“Well, not to alarm you, but I’m not a doctor. If those stitches don’t hold you when you turn over in your sleep you might start bleeding again.”

Richard considered this, then nodded.

“Ok. Thanks.”

“Any time. I’ll go and put some clean sheets on the bed.”

“I’m sorry I’m so much trouble, I…”

“No trouble in the least. Those sheets needed changing anyway, I’m a bit of a slob. I’ll finish my tea and get to it so you can lie down. You’re so pale I can almost see through you.”

Richard wanted to protest, but Sebastian’s phone started ringing. He went to take the call in another room. Again, Richard didn’t try to hear what was being said. He finished his tea and focused on the nice warm feeling it gave him in his stomach. When Sebastian came back in, he hardly looked up.

“You’re half asleep already,” Sebastian said, “listen, they caught your muggers. One of my men will bring your belongings by in a bit.”

“Seriously? Wow! Thanks so much, Seb, really!”

“My pleasure. I’m glad it worked out.”

“Those muggers though… What did your men do to them?”

“I won’t bore you with those details,” Sebastian said casually, “but they won’t be robbing people anymore.”

“Did your guys kill them?”

“Details, Rich. I’m going to change those sheets.”

Sebastian went to the bedroom, whistling. Richard frowned. He was almost certain the guys who’d robbed him were dead now, and he supposed he should feel guilty, but he found he didn’t. He leaned back, closed his eyes and didn’t even open him when he heard Sebastian come back in.

“Ok, let’s get you to bed. Here we go.”

Sebastian lifted Richard off of the couch and carried him to his bedroom. He gently sat him down on the bed and helped him out of his clothes. 

“Can you wake up a bit? Hey, Rich, open your eyes. Here, some painkillers and a sleeping pill, that should get you through the night.”

Richard obediently opened his eyes and took the pills Sebastian gave him. Normally he was very fussy about medication, but he couldn’t bring himself to care right now. He was sore and exhausted and he just wanted to lie down and sleep.

“There we go. Lie down on your good side. Comfy?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Sebastian.”

“Any time. Sleep well. Yell if something’s up. I’ll be on the couch. I’m leaving the door ajar, ok?”

Richard made an approving sound. Sebastian carefully covered him with the blankets and left him to sleep.

Hours later, Richard woke up gasping in pain. He’d turned to his wounded side in his sleep and it hurt. He pressed his hand to the wound and cursed under his breath.

When the pain subsided a bit, he opened his eyes. It took him a few seconds to remember where he was. There was some light coming through the door that was left ajar, and Richard saw his phone and wallet lying on the nightstand next to him. He smiled. Sebastian must have brought them in at some point, so he would see them when he’d wake up.

Richard took his telephone, but the battery had died. He shrugged and put it back. Then he picked up his wallet and inspected its contents. All his cards and things were still there, as well as even more money than he’d had before he was mugged, but most importantly, the picture and Jim’s note were still there too. Richard sighed happily, put the wallet underneath his pillow, wriggled around until he was comfortable and fell asleep again.

He woke up to the smell of bacon and smiled. Trust Sebastian to try and fatten him up a bit when he got the chance. He gingerly sat up and bit his lip to stop himself from moaning in pain. He checked his side. The bandage was still in place, there was no blood in sight. The stitches had held.

He got up, wrapped himself in a blanket and went to the kitchen.

“Hi.”

“Hi, how are you?”

“Ok. The stitches held. And I slept really well, only woke up once.”

“Yeah, I know. I checked on you a few times but you were dead to the world.”

Richard sat down on a kitchen chair and watched how Sebastian made breakfast.

“Can I help?”

“No, I have this covered. Coffee or tea?”

“Tea please. Can I borrow a charger for my phone?”

“Sure, I’ll get one in a minute. Did you check your wallet?”

“Yes, everything was still there, including Jim’s note and the picture. Didn’t you go through it?”

“I was tempted,” Sebastian admitted, “but Jim wouldn’t have approved, so.”

“You’re not under his command anymore,” Richard said, but Sebastian shook his head.

“That’s where you’re wrong, see. I am. I always will be,” he said. Something in his voice made Richard look up, but Sebastian seemed determined to keep his back to him. Richard sighed. 

“Here, tea. Breakfast will be ready soon. I’ll get you a charger. Did you bring your phone?”

“It’s still on the nightstand, I’ll get it.”

“No, stay put. I’ll get it.”

Sebastian marched out of the kitchen. Richard blew in his tea. Sebastian returned with Richard’s phone and a charger and put the phone on the kitchen counter to charge. He then piled toast with jam, scrambled eggs, bacon and sausages onto two plates, poured coffee for himself, and set everything down on the table to eat.

“Thanks.”

“My pleasure. Eat. You look like you’ve lost weight again.”

“I haven’t, actually.”

“Well, be that as it may, you’re too thin.”

Richard grinned and started eating.

“Seb, there’s a lot more money in my wallet than I had before.”

“My men took all the money your muggers had on them and put it in your wallet.”

“Ah. Well, would you give it to them as a bonus?”

“Sure. How much is it?”

“Around three hundred.”

“Ok. I’ll give them a hundred and fifty each.”

“Great. I’ll give it to you after breakfast.”

They ate in silence for a while. Sebastian poured more coffee and tea and Richard nodded gratefully.

“Can I ask you something?” Sebastian then asked.

“Yes, of course.”

“What did you used to call Jim when you were kids?”

Richard blushed.

“If it’s too private, just say so,” Sebastian said modestly, but Richard shook his head.

“I had a stammer when I was young. Still do, sometimes, when I’m very stressed, well, you know about that. But in those days it was really bad. I couldn’t say ‘Jimmy’ to save my life. But for some reason, I could say ‘Amy’, which was close enough to ‘Jamie’, which was close enough to ‘James’, which was close enough to ‘Jimmy’. You know how his mind worked. So for ages I called him ‘Amy’, and that’s how he signed that note.”

Sebastian laughed.

“I love it. The most dangerous criminal the western world has ever known, signing a note with a girl’s name.”

“Well, Jim never distinguished between boys and girls. A person’s gender meant nothing to him, he…”

“Believe me, I know. He had me torture women on more than one occasion, most criminals wouldn’t go that far. It’s just… our world is very much a man’s world, and I know of some people who would rather die than use a girl’s name, ever.”

Richard smiled sadly.

“He was unique.”

“He was, yeah.”

Richard stared at his plate. He wasn’t going to cry in front of Sebastian. Sebastian got up to get more food and patted Richard on the shoulder in passing.

“He wouldn’t want you to be sad.”

“Well, not leaving me like he did would have helped in that department,” Richard muttered.

“I know,” Sebastian said, “I know, I… yeah. I know.”

Richard nodded.

“Anyway. More sausages?” Sebastian asked.

“No! I’m about to burst. Can I borrow a washcloth and a towel? I’d like to clean myself up a bit.”

“Sure. Keep that bandage dry, though.”

“I will. Did your men return my coat as well?”

“They did, but that knife went right through it where they stabbed you and there was blood all over it, so I binned it.”

“Well, shite. Ok, never mind. Binning it was a good idea.”

Richard slowly got up. His side was still hurting a lot and he gritted his teeth so he wouldn’t wince or worse, scream. Sebastian led him to the bathroom again and gave him a washcloth and a towel.

“Don’t lock the door.”

“I won’t.”

Richard splashed water on his face and cleaned up as best as he could. He looked in the mirror and frowned. He was paler than usual and he had dark circles under his eyes. He stuck out his tongue at his reflection, hung the towel and washcloth on the rack to dry and went back to the kitchen.

“Can I also borrow a shirt?”

“I already put one on the bed for you.”

“Oh, I didn’t notice. Thanks.”

Richard found the shirt, wriggled into his jeans, cursing when pain shot through his side like lightning, and took his wallet out from under the pillow. When he was finished in the bedroom he found Sebastian on the couch, reading the paper.

“Here, the bonus for your men.”

“Thanks, they’ll be pleased.”

“Did you tell them it was me that got robbed?”

“I called you ‘a very important connection of our late boss’. That got their attention.”

“I bet.”

“Here, you can check your phone now.”

Richard unlocked his phone and scrolled through his contacts and messages, then smiled at Sebastian.

“Everything’s still there.”

“Good. Want some coffee?”

“I’m not keeping you from anything important? I mean, I’d love coffee, but…”

“I wouldn’t have offered if it wasn’t convenient.”

“Then, by all means yes.”

Richard gingerly lowered himself into a chair and stroked his phone. Sebastian came in with coffee and a plate full of biscuits and Richard frowned.

“I’m still full, we only just had breakfast.”

“Biscuits always fit,” Sebastian said. He handed Richard a mug of coffee and sat on the couch.

“I’ll get a GPS-tracker made for your keyring this week, I’ll drop by when it’s ready, ok?”

“Fine. No, Seb, seriously, I don’t want a biscuit,” Richard said when Sebastian held up the plate.

“Just one?”

“No. Thanks. You swear only you have access to my GPS records, right?”

“Yes. I already said so yesterday, didn’t I?”

“Ok, ok. Sorry. It’s just that I sometimes… well…”

“Cross dress and go to very specific clubs to dance, you mean?”

Richard blushed violently.

“How do you know?”

Sebastian shrugged.

“I catch you on security camera’s every now and then.”

“You… _what_?”

“Well, I kept Jim’s surveillance system, so…”

Richard absentmindedly picked up a biscuit and started to eat it, taking little bites while staring wide-eyed at Sebastian, who shrugged again.

“It’s no big deal.”

“It’s no big deal,” Richard repeated, “well. I… well.”

“The thing about having lived with Jim for years sort of means hardly anything surprises or shocks me anymore,” Sebastian said, “and you cross dressing doesn’t even come _near_ qualifying as strange.”

“That’s good to know.”

Sebastian grinned. He took another biscuit, finished it in two bites and drank his coffee.

“How about I drive you home? I’ll lend you a coat.”

“Sounds great.”

Sebastian disappeared for a bit and came back with a beautiful black winter coat.

“This used to belong to Jim. It will fit you better than one of mine.”

Richard inhaled sharply.

“You don’t mind seeing me in it?”

“Jim would have approved,” Sebastian simply said, holding up the coat to help Richard in it. Richard looked at himself in the big mirror in the hallway and smiled. His worn jeans and old trainers looked wildly out of place underneath Jim’s expensive coat. 

Richard followed Sebastian to the garage under his building. Sebastian carefully helped him to climb into his Range Rover. Richard bit back a scream when he turned a bit to fasten his seatbelt.

“Let me help you with that.”

“It really hurts. Can we pass a pharmacy on the way to my place? I want to buy some painkillers.”

“Sure.”

Sebastian drove to the nearest pharmacy and got out.

“What kind do you want?”

“Paracetamol, co-codamol so I can sleep, and some ibuprofen for when it gets really bad. Wait, let me get my wallet.”

“I’ll get it. You can pay me back by cooking for me when I come over with your GPS-tracker.”

Without waiting for Richard to reply Sebastian walked to the pharmacy. Richard smiled. When Sebastian came back, carrying a bag, he waved. Richard grinned and waved back. Sebastian got into the car and handed Richard the bag.

“Christ, Seb, did you buy their entire stock?”

Sebastian shrugged.

“Knife wounds always stay painful for quite a while.”

“You should know, I guess.”

“You guessed right.”

“Did Jim ever stitch you up?”

“Once, yes. He was angry with me because I’d gotten hurt and he said I didn’t deserve professional care or a nice scar,” Sebastian said, a hint of a smile on his face.

“No anaesthetics either, I take it?’

“No, and he disinfected the wound with vodka. It stung like a bitch,” Sebastian said, smiling broadly now, “he was good at making points, Jim was.”

“He was a maniac,” Richard said fondly, “did it heal up well all the same?”

“Oh yes. He was quite skilled at stitching. It left a horrible scar though.”

“He liked your scars,” Richard said.

“I know.”

They spent the rest of the ride to Richard’s home in silence, each lost in his own thoughts about the man they’d loved so much and who’d left such a huge gaping void in both of their lives.

“Here we are,” Sebastian finally said, “no, don’t move too much, I’ll get your seatbelt.”

“I can manage, I…”

“Don’t be an idiot,” Sebastian said impatiently, “let me help you.”

Richard gave in. Sebastian helped him with his seatbelt and out of the car and took the plastic bag from the pharmacy from him.

“I’ll check your apartment, just in case,” he told Richard, “I don’t think your muggers figured out who you are and where you live, but I’d rather be safe than sorry.”

Richard wanted to argue, but one look at Sebastian’s squared jaw made him decide against it. He just nodded and allowed Sebastian to support him while walking to his door.

“Gimme your keys and wait here,” Sebastian ordered. Richard did as he was told and leaned against the wall next to his front door while Sebastian disappeared inside.

After only a few minutes Sebastian popped up again.

“All clear. Come on, I’ll help you up.”

“Ok,” Richard said, too tired and sore to muster up the energy to argue. Sebastian helped him into the lift and, a bit later, into his apartment and out of Jim’s coat.

“Do you want to lie down for a bit?”

"Yes, I'd love to. I'm exhausted."

Sebastian walked Richard to his bedroom and watched as he gingerly lay down.

“I’ll get you a glass of water and some painkillers,” Sebastian said. He left the bedroom and was back within seconds.

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. Anything else I can do for you? Do you have your phone?”

“Right here. And no, I’ll be fine. I just need to rest for a bit. I’m sure I’ll feel heaps better later today, or tomorrow, anyway.”

“Ok then. Call me if you need me. I’ll be back later this week with the GPS-tracker. Do you have food in the house?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll be going then.”

“Ok. Thanks for everything, you’ve been amazing.”

Sebastian made a sound that could mean a lot of things and turned around to leave.

“Don’t forget your coat!” Richard called after him. Sebastian came back into the bedroom.

“You keep it,” he said, “I can’t wear it anyway. It’s far too small for me, and you need another coat now your new leather one got ruined.”

Richard sat up a bit at this, wincing when his wound protested.

“But Seb, you kept it to remind you of him, no doubt, and I…”

“I have a closet full of his clothes,” Sebastian said, “I’m not going to miss one coat. You need it more than I do. And Jim…”

“…would have approved?”

Sebastian smiled.

“Yes. He would have. See you, Rich.”

Sebastian left the room and soon after that Richard heard his front door close. Sebastian had gone. Richard lay down again, slowly because of the pain, and turned his head so he could see the framed picture of Jim that was standing on his night stand.

“You would have approved, wouldn’t you? You were smart, leaving us each other,” Richard said to the picture. He could have sworn Jim winked at him. He shook his head, a very small smile on his lips, and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
